<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Yvara, The Free by StupidPinkDragon (ForsakenRanger)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29834973">Yvara, The Free</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForsakenRanger/pseuds/StupidPinkDragon'>StupidPinkDragon (ForsakenRanger)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Yvara [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anger, Angst ig?, Cleaning, Dragons, Escape, Female Antagonist, Flying, Freedom, Humiliation, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, POV Female Character, Public Humiliation, Royalty, Servants, Slavery, Swearing, Verbal Humiliation, he wants whats best for the kingdom but he doesnt exactly show it, i stan yvara, i swear there will be real action soon, i wrote zyndid so that hes a smug bastard but in a hot way ig?, kinda male protag, the b word is said twice but thats it, the word smirk is used but i swear i think its used properly, there is no enemies to lovers arc in this story im so sorry, there will be b l o o d and v i o l c e n c e, tongue biting, zyndid isnt a protagonist anymore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:35:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,039</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29834973</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForsakenRanger/pseuds/StupidPinkDragon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yvara escapes imprisonment.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Yvara [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2176284</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Yvara, The Free</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Yvara scrubbed the marble floors vigorously, feeling the eyes of the guards and Zyndid on her. She felt humiliated that she went from a glorious queen to a lowly servant in just a few weeks. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Two weeks had passed since Zyndid told her that she was a slave until she learned her lesson, and the former dragon queen had felt nothing but rage ever since. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>She was pulled from her thoughts when she felt a dragon guard kick her gently. “Keep cleaning, scum.” The guard barked. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>She wanted to spit on the guard, but she didn’t want to make her punishment worse. She gripped the sponge harder, her long nails threatening to rip into it. She bit her tongue gently, anger bubbling in her stomach like it usually did. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Zyndid stood up and walked over to her. He knelt down to her level, his elbow resting on his bent knee. “You earned this punishment, Yvara. You have nobody to blame but yourself.” He told her. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Yvara’s yellow eyes glared into his blue eyes. “You are nothing. You are a fraud. You are not of royal blood. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> am.” She growled, baring her fangs as she spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The blue dragon laughed, throwing his head back. “I’ll give your throne back to you when you learn your lesson. I am a replacement.” He said. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t act like you didn’t want my throne ever since my mother died and I became queen. Is that why you always kissed up to me and did whatever I desired?” She asked angrily. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Zyndid stood straight up. “Watch your mouth, slave. You are nothing right now, and you’ll continue to be nothing unless you learn your lesson, you pompous bitch.” He hissed, looking down at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Yvara’s hands balled into fists, and her tongue almost bled from how hard she was biting it. She wanted nothing more than to put this smug bastard in his place. She wanted to destroy him for his foolishness. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The blue dragon smirked and turned on his heel, his red cloak smacking into Yvara’s face as he walked away and sat back down on his throne, continuing to watch her. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The female scrubbed the floors aggressively at this point, fueled by ever rising anger that ran through her veins. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’ll show you who's a pompous bitch when I kill you in front of your entire family, you disgusting pig,</span>
  </em>
  <span> she thought angrily, finishing cleaning and throwing the filthy rag in the bucket. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Zyndid smirked as he saw her reaction. He glanced over at one of the large guards and nodded his head towards her. “Take her back to her cell until she receives further instruction.” He instructed, and the guard did as asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The guard pulled Yvara by her arm roughly and practically dragged her back to her cell. He threw her into the metal room and she landed with a thud. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>She pushed herself up and paced around the room, pulling her hair out of anger. “Screw that smug bastard!” She yelled, fully aware that everyone outside of her cell could hear her. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>She picked up a dirty metal cup that was sitting on the floor and threw it at the barred window. It fell through to the former queen’s disappointment, but it also sparked an idea. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked at the window and then looked around for something that could lift her up high enough to reach it. She lifted up her bed and propped it against the wall, and climbed onto the frame that protruded from the top. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>She reached up and stuck her arm out. It fit through the bars perfectly with no obstruction. If a cup and her arm could fit through the bars, what else could?</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>She jumped down from the bed frame and put it back against the wall, making it look as though nothing had been moved. She knew she’d have to devise a plan to escape through the window in the early morning or the late night, and the night was quickly approaching. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The metal door to her cell opened, and she turned around, greeted by a male servant with green scales on his face and body. He was holding a small plate of food. He bowed his head. “Your dinner.” He said. He set the plate down on the floor and closed the door again, leaving Yvara no time to say or do anything. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>She walked over to the plate and scoffed as she knew that she was being fed leftovers from Zyndid’s dinner. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Thanks for the meal, I guess</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she thought. However, she ate it within minutes, prepared to put together an escape plan. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>A few hours later, Yvara put her ear to the door, smiling as she heard no footsteps or conversations. She took this as a chance and lifted her bed up once again, putting it against the wall and standing on the frame that stuck from it. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>She lifted herself up just high enough that she could bust out the middle bar and leave herself enough room to push herself out. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m so glad I’ve got a smaller body</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she thought with a proud grin. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>She pushed out the middle bar and put both arms outside and used them to push her body forward, grunting with effort. It took a few minutes but eventually she was standing on an edge outside, biting her lip to prevent herself from screaming out in victory. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>She felt her strength returning to her because the magic that once stole it was no longer there, and her body morphed in the body of a dragon small enough that nobody would think it was her. There were plenty of red dragons, so she surely wouldn’t be noticed, but she wasn’t taking any chances.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>She flew out in the empty air and immediately descended down, joy and excitement erupting like a volcano in her. Once on the forest floor, her body morphed back into its original form and she ran like a bat out of Hell. She knew of a safe place she could hide to put together an army and a plan to bring Zyndid down and reclaim her rightful throne. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>She was now Yvara, The Free, and she would never be imprisoned again. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>